The Orphanage
by Xylosaurus
Summary: She was only 8 and had already lost her parents and memories all in one tragic night. Forced to live in Wool's Orphanage, Hermione finds friendship with a 9-year-old Tom Riddle but is soon ripped from him by a prophecy. Six years have passed and he still looks for her. AU Tomione
1. Chapter 1: Child of Prophecy

_April 7, 1935- Department of Mysteries_

Grindelwald had a simple plan: annihilate the Ministry, make purebloods the supreme rulers with him on top and destroy anyone who got in his way. After a successful infiltration mission, Grindelwald made his way to the Hall of Prophecy. He picked up his orb and it spoke.

_"The dark wizard who seeks power to overthrow his enemies approaches... however he will not success for a past love will overpower his strength... born to those of non-magic creatures will be a witch who is the only hope for his success... should he possess the girl born on the ninth month he will face certain victory... Be warned, if the witch should find true love, Death will welcome he who have failed._

The orb grew quiet.

"What?" Grindelwald asked aloud to himself.

The prophecy didn't make any sense. Was it saying that he needed a muggle-born witch to guarantee his success? Impossible! His destiny was determined by a filthy mudblood? And what was this about "true love."

The tall blond scoffed as he heard the prophecy echoing in his head. He tightly gripped the orb causing his knuckles to whiten and before he could hurl the orb to the ground, it lit up once more. He peered into the small sphere as the white clouds swirled into a figure. It was a girl with brown, frizzy hair and big doe eyes.

This is her? Grindelwald asked astonished. She was just a child, no more than ten years old. How could this child possibly be both the key to his success and downfall? He looked at the orb again. The picture of the little girl was still showing. He tucked the orb into his robes and gathered his men.

"My brave men, tonight has been successful though it is not over yet. There is one more mission we must carry out." With that, he turned around and walked toward the exit, the cloaked men hot on his heels and snuck out of the Ministry without notice. Once they were out, the group of men apparated and landed in a neighborhood somewhere in London. It was raining and thundering lightly.

"A muggle neighborhood, sir? Why are we here?" questioned one of the men.

"I am looking for someone. I'll know her when I see her." He looked toward the quiet neighborhood. She had to be in one of these houses. It was odd, but after the prophecy spoke, he could feel a faint pull on his magic as if there was a bond.

"Let us begin." He started to walk forward before a thought came to him. "Oh, and men," he said turning his head back slightly, an evil smile on his face, "Have fun." With that his men smirked and apparated into different houses. Grindelwald pulled his wand and with a flick of his wrist, a bright light burst from the tip and hit a house nearby causing it to burst into flames.

Screams filled the neighborhood that night and black plumes of smoke covered the air. He walked deeper down the street, that faint pull getting stronger with every house he passed. Eventually he stopped at a house that read "Granger" on the side of the mailbox. She was here, he could feel it.

He apparated inside and found himself on the second floor in a bright pink walled room. No one was here. He walked out to the hallway before a man shouted behind him.

"Who the hell are you?!" he shouted. The man was taller, though not much taller than Grindelwald. He was older though and much bigger. Grindelwald casted the killing spell which hit the man square in the chest. He flew back and crashed into the window causing several shards of glass to stab into his back. He didn't feel it though. He was already dead.

His body fell to the floor with a loud thud. "Honey? Are you alright?" called a female voice from below. "I heard a loud noise. Did a window break?"

Grindelwald walked toward the stairs where the voice was coming from and stood at the top where he saw a woman with brown hair staring back at him from the bottom. Her eyes widen and she screamed. Grindelwald raised his arm up and sharply brought it down in a slashing motion. His magic surged out and formed what looked like a purple blade hurling toward the woman.

She jumped out-of-the-way enough to avoid being cut in half but the curse graze her arm causing a clean, deep cut. An inch more and it would have cut through bone. The woman cried out in pain and Grindelwald rolled his eyes in disgust. Muggles.

He apparated below and found himself in a living room. The woman was nowhere to be found, so he started slashing his wand down. The cutting hex left the tip and flung to the walls, floors, cutting up everything in sight. He heard a soft whimper coming from a closet door. With a flick of his wand the door smashed open revealing the woman holding a child tightly.

It's her.

He casted a protective charm that bubbled around the girl from the prophecy and with a jerking motion of his hand, the bubble capturing the girl was ripped from her mother's arms.

"No! Please! Don't hurt my baby!" the woman begged, tears streaming down her face. The child was also crying out, banging on the magic bubble that encased her with her tiny fists. The woman was now holding her injured arm where his cutting hex hit her. Blood was streaming out and leaking through her fingers that clamped over the opening. Her face was growing more and more pale by the second and her vision had gotten so blurry from her tears and blood loss that she couldn't even see the wizard's face which was only two feet away.

"Do not worry, she'll live," Grindelwald said to the woman balled up on the closet floor. "You however..." He didn't even bother finishing his sentence; she wasn't worth it. She wasn't worth anything. He pointed his wand to her.

"_Avada Kedavra_."

The green curse sprung out and struck the woman dead center before her body lifelessly slumped to the ground.

"Noo! Mommy!" cried the little girl, still banging on the magic bubble with her fists that were now bruised and growing purple. Grindelwald looked at her and released the bubble she was in. She ran over to her mother, calling out for her to wake up and move. Grindelwald knelt down and drew out his prophecy orb. The white clouds swirled back to form the face of the child in front of him.

"W-what did y-you do to my m-mommy," the little girl choked out. Some of her brown, frizzy curls were plastered to her face by her wet tears. She looked up at the man in front of her and her eyes widen as he raised the weapon that killed her parents and pointed it at her head.

"Nothing that you will remember, child," Grindelwald answered quietly. He watched as she hugged her dead mother and closed her eyes, waiting for the same fate of her parents.

"_Obliviate_."


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm

_April 7, 1935- Wool's Orphanage_

Tom sat in a large cushioned chair in the den by the fireplace. He was always there, in the same spot with a book in his lap and an elbow on the armrest propping his chin up. He had a scowl masking his face. It was thundering tonight and all the other orphans were in a panic. Tom didn't mind the roar of thunder outside the window, in fact, he liked it. Thunderstorms were a few things that made spring interesting. It was the roar of screaming children that was the reason for his scowl and dwindling patience. He wanted nothing more than to go read in his room but his chair was so plush, comfortable, as if it was made for him. The adult size chair was quite large compared to his smallness which made him feel like he was sitting on a throne and he saw no reason to give it up. Besides, all the children knew it was his chair.

A sudden bright flash of lightning illuminated the sky followed by several roars of thunder which caused a group of girls nearby to scream. Tom rolled his eyes in irritation though he questioned the number of thunders that followed. It was unusual but he waved it away from his mind.

"Now now, there is nothing to be afraid of, it was only a little bit of lightning," Mrs. Cole said appearing out of nowhere. She tried to soothe the group of girls huddling together while the boys stood frozen in place. Tom watched as the old matron took several girls to help in the kitchen. They were more than happy to lend a hand tonight.

_Good riddance,_ Tom thought as he settled back into his book. The heavy raindrops thumped angrily against the window but the sound was like a lullaby, more so than a group of girls screaming anyway.

It wasn't long until Mrs. Cole called for dinner. A stampede of children fled from the den and Tom, hungry as he was, quickly finished up the page he was on and followed them to the dining table where they were having stew. Tom tasted it. It was bland. But Wool's Orphanage was poor and they had to make do with what little money they had. The bland stew would have to do.

He was one of the last children to finish and when he made his way back to the den, his chair was occupied by none other than Billy Stubbs, the big bad bully among the orphans. At least, that's what he thought.

"Move," Tom ordered to the boy who had his feet up on _his_ chair. Billy looked him over. For some reason he was feeling cocky tonight. He just smiled at Tom indicating that he wasn't going anywhere.

Tom stepped right in front of the Billy, straighten his back so that he towered over the boy. He was tall for his age. In a threatening low voice he whispered, "I. Said. Move."

As if on cue the lights went out and a flash of lightning revealed Tom's dark scowl but only just a second. A window nearby blew open and the howling wind brought in the rain. The girls screamed, the boys shouted and Billy fell off the chair in a panic shuffle to get away from the raven haired boy. The room was coated in darkness except for the small flame in the fireplace. Mrs. Cole came in with a candle and quickly closed the window making sure to bolt it shut this time.

"This storm is getting out of hand," she whispered to herself. She turned to the children, candle in hand, and saw that everyone was huddled together except for Tom who was in his chair reading by the fireplace as if the storm wasn't bothersome at all. She walked around and tried to turn on a lamp but the electricity was out.

"All right. Everyone go get ready for bed now," the matron ordered. Quickly all the kids got to their feet and ran up the stairs. As they passed Tom, he could hear Billy and his gang whisper, "freak," under their breaths. Tom just ignored it and continued reading. It was awhile before Mrs. Cole came down after making sure all the children were in their rooms before finding Tom still in his spot finishing up the last page of a chapter. Both knew she had forgotten about him.

"Tom, it's curfew time. Please go upstairs and get ready for bed," she told him in a sweet voice.

"It's only 8:45. It's not curfew yet," Tom informed as if she had forgotten.

"Yes," Mrs. Cole agreed, "but the electricity is out and there's a storm so I'm afraid curfew will be early tonight."

Tom let out a huff. He was annoyed by her many non-existent rules. Oh how he wish he could be an adult already so he wouldn't have to live in the orphanage. He could move out and live by his rules and wouldn't have to deal with the other orphan's stupidity.

"Come now, off you go," she shooed him. He suppressed giving her a bitter look and did as he was told taking the book with him. One way or another Mrs. Cole would make him go to bed. He might as well go by his own free will.

Not even half way up the first staircase a rapid knocking caught the matron's and Tom's attention. Tom hid on the stairs where the ceiling met the steps, careful to keep out of Mrs. Cole's eyesight.

"Oh who could that be at this time of night?" the woman whispered angrily to herself. She swiftly walked over to the front door and opened it revealing a tall, muscular man holding a wet, brown haired child in his arms.

"David?" the matron asked. "What are you doing here?"

Tom recognized the man. He lived further into town and would come to fix anything that broke: the heater, windows and so on. What interested Tom was what David was holding in his arms.

"Emily," the man spoke with a faint tremble. "I'm s-sorry to bother you at such a time and especially during this nasty storm b-but there has been an incident," he stuttered from the cold. He raised his arms to show a little girl sleeping in them.

Mrs. Cole looked at the two and said, "Quickly, come in before you both catch a cold." She took a side step allowing the tall man to walk in and closed the door quietly. She then went to a closet and pulled out two towels, offering one to the man and placing the other one on the child in his arms. She led them to the fireplace and prepared a cup of tea. Mrs. Cole poured David a cup which he gladly accepted with a nod and thanks. "Now, what on earth happened and who is this child?" she demanded.

"I told you, there had been an incident. There were a few explosions a couple of hours ago, you see, a few blocks away from us," the man began.

"Oh, my heavens! Was anyone hurt? I thought the loud noise was just the thunderstorm."

"That's what everyone else thought until we started seeing the plume of black smoke. I ran towards it to see what all the ruckus was. When I got to the source..." he stopped as if he was preparing himself for what he was about to say next. "The Evans are gone, Emily. The Samuels, Graysons, Filerts... everyone! The whole damn neighborhood was engulfed in flames," the man finished.

"Lord have mercy. And the girl?" the woman asked quickly, gesturing toward the wet, sleeping child encased in David's meaty arms. She looked so small, so weak and fragile with dirt covering her face and tattered clothes.

"Hermione, the Granger's little girl," he explained. "Their house was one of the few still standing and when the firefighters went inside, they found her in a closet with her mother. It was the oddest thing when they found her. There were slashes on the wall and floor, as if someone came in with a sword and started hacking everything in site. And it wasn't just them, most of the houses that didn't collapse were the same. There were some reports about hearing screams from next door and seeing cloaked figures with some kind of stick in their hands. According to Sergeant Ale, one of the neighborhood watchers called about a blonde man who they didn't recognize walking down the street. Didn't see his face though, it was too dark."

The matron went pale has the man in front of her continued on with the story. After he stopped, she asked, "And the Grangers?"

David slowly shook his head. "She's the only survivor. A real miracle if you asked me. I've seen her a couple of times playing in the waiting room in her parent's clinic. Sweetest girl with the biggest brown eyes. She's a smart one too, just like her mum and dad, already reading on her own and everything." He looked down at the little girl with soft, sad eyes. "She hasn't woken up since they found her. The doctors say it's probably due to shock." He carefully wrapped her in a towel and scooted closer to the fireplace seeking its warmth. She was sickly pale and her lips were purple.

"Any family?" Mrs. Cole asked.

"We don't know. I know Mr. Granger was an only child but Mrs. Granger's family is from France. If there is any family, we don't have a number or address. I'm afraid she's on her own."

"Poor child. She is what, ten years old?"

"Eight," the man corrected. " She turns nine in September. Anyways, I was wondering if you would take her into the orphanage. I've already asked a few others but they went on about some nonsense of how odd a _child _was the only survivor. Really, it's like they assume she's the spawn of Satan or something."

"Yes, of course I'll take her in," Mrs. Cole quickly replied. David placed Hermione carefully in Mrs. Cole's arms. She stirred a little but doesn't wake up. Mrs. Cole looked down to the child in her arms, her skin was still pale but her lips weren't purple anymore.

"Thanks, Emily. I knew I could count on you. Now I must be off," the man said, holding out the towel to the matron and putting his thick jacket on that was laying by the fireplace. "I volunteered to help move some of the rubble, maybe find some more miracles." he gestured to Hermione. He walked over and patted the sleeping girl's head. "Poor girl, real tragedy," he mumbled. With that, he turned to the matron, thanked her and walked out the door.

Mrs. Cole exited the den and proceeded to go to a closet where she pulled out some extra bedding and clothes, oblivious to the figure in the dark watching her movement. Tom's dark eyes were locked on Hermione, taking in all the events that just happened. The matron started to walk toward the stairs and before the old hag could catch him out of bed again, Tom swiftly ran back to the safety of his room.

* * *

Hermione woke up in a small, gloomy looking room. Her head hurt and her entire body was sore as if she had been running around for hours. Slowly looking at her new surroundings, she saw a desk and chair in front of a barred window. As she tried to lift herself into a sitting position, she felt something itchy and looked down to her grey clothes.

_They match the room, _she thought.

She kept glancing around. There was a small dresser beside her bed and a dark wooden door next to it. So many questions were running through her head. Where was she? _Who_ was she? What time is it? A knock from the door snapped her out of her self interrogation. Before she could reply to the knock, the door opened, exposing an old lady in a grey dress and white apron.

"Good morning, Hermione. I'm so glad you are awake." the woman said. "My name is Mrs. Cole, the matron of this place and you are in Wool's Orphanage."

Hermione? Was that her name? And she was in an orphanage?

"You have been sleeping for two whole days now. How do you feel?

"Confuse," she heard herself saying before even considering the answer. Her voice was raspy from her dry throat and Mrs. Cole offered her a glass of water which she down in a few gulps.

"Yes, I understand that you would be, you've been through a lot. Tell me, do you remember anything from two days ago? Or how you came here?" Mrs. Cole asked.

Hermione tried thinking as far back as she could. "I remember I was somewhere hot."

"You did have a nasty fever. Anything else?"

Hermione shook her head. "That's all." Hermione casted her eyes down to the floor. "I don't remember anything else," she mumbled quietly.

"What about your name or your birthday?" the matron tried again.

She tried thinking about her name but could only come up with Hermione which was what Mrs. Cole called her earlier. As for her birthday, she came to a dead end like everything else. She shook her head again. "No, nothing."

"Oh, dear."

Mrs. Cole walked over to Hermione and pulled out the chair to sit on. "Um, let us start from the top, I guess. Your name is Hermione Jean Granger. You are eight years old and will be turning nine this year on the nineteenth of September." Hermione was listening very carefully as she tried to soak in the new information of herself. "I'm sorry to say this dear but..." Mrs. Cole stopped and took Hermione's hands. "But you were in an accident. You were found in your house after a fire and when they found you, you weren't awake."

"My house? Does that mean I have parents?"

Mrs. Cole gave her a sorrowful look. "I-I'm sorry but you were the only one to survive the fire. I am afraid that your parents are dead. I took you into the orphanage when David Martin, the man who found you in the rubble, asked me."

Hermione just stared at the floor. She should be feeling sad, right? People who get news about love ones dying are usually sad and crying but... why wasn't she?

"Are you alright?" Mrs. Cole asked nervously, waiting for the girl to burst out into tears. "I know it is a lot to take in but I want you to know," she took Hermione's hand into her warm wrinkled ones and Hermione looked up to her at the gentle action, "the people here will love you and will be your family. There are plenty of other kids here too so you won't be lonely," she said in her sweet maternal voice.

Hermione didn't know what to say. It was as if she couldn't form any words so she only nodded in response. The matron let out a sigh and gave her a small smile. Then she stood up so fast it frighten Hermione.

"Well then," Mrs. Cole said with as much enthusiasm she could muster in her voice, "how about we go down for some breakfast, yes?" She offered her hand to Hermione who just stared at it.

Now that she was thinking about it, Hermione was pretty hungry. She hasn't eaten since the two days she had been asleep. She looked up at the matron and took her hand with her tiny ones. Mrs. Cole gently pulled her off of her bed and the two made their way down a long staircase where the screams and laughter of children could be heard. The screams made Hermione's head hurt and feel slightly dizzy. They made their way past the den which had small toys littered all over the floor. There were a group of girls playing with dolls by an open toy box and a pale boy with black hair sitting in a chair by the fireplace with a big book on his lap. When the two arrived at the kitchen, Mrs. Cole handed Hermione a plate of food and sent her to the table before called the other kids. They all stampeded in and quickly took a plate of food and a seat at the table. Hermione noticed that the pale boy she saw earlier wasn't here.

"Hey," someone next to her called out in a rude tone. Hermione turned her head to face a blonde haired and blue eyed girl who had light freckles on her cheeks. "I've never seen you before."

"I'm new. My name is Hermione Granger," Hermione politely greeted.

The blonde gave her a look as she eyed her up and down for something Hermione would never know. "I'm Amy Benson. I'm turning ten next month," she said proudly.

"That's nice," Hermione said not really caring about age difference. She turned back to her plate of food. "It's nice to meet you."

"Hey," the girl started up again, "since you're new, I'll tell you everyone's name. That," she pointed to the end of the table toward a boy with brown messy hair, "is Phil Todder. And that," pointing to the girl next to him, "is Eva Pipper." The girl went on down the table one by one and Hermione was matching every name and face before filing it away in her memory.

"There's someone missing." Hermione said to herself as she noticed the pale boy she saw in the den still wasn't here.

"Really? Who?"

"The boy with black hair and pale skin, he was reading a book next to the fireplace."

"Oh, him," Amy mumbled. "That's Tom Riddle. Sometimes he doesn't eat with us. He's kinda... creepy. Don't tell him I said that," she quickly added. "It's what everyone else says, even Mrs. Cole."

"How is he creepy?"

"Well...," Amy leaned into Hermione's ear as if telling her a secret, "he makes weird things happen. People get hurt when they are around him," she whispered. "You should stay away from him."

Amy turned back to her plate, not wanting to continue the conversation now that it was about Tom. Hermione didn't want to press on and just turned back to her own plate to finish her food. She could feel people were staring at her.

* * *

Tom watched as the bushy haired girl walked aimlessly around the orphanage. Not once had either talked to each other. He assumed it was because rumors of him being the "creepy, troublesome" kid must have reached her ears by now and she didn't want to associate herself with a delinquent. The real reason the two have yet to interact with each other was because Hermione didn't want to be rude and interrupt Tom's concentration though he'd never know that.

He could see that her eyes were a bit swollen and he guess Billy and the others were welcoming her with name calling and brutal teasing. She walked over toward him and he wondered if she would try to strike up a conversation. Much to his relief, or disappointment, Tom couldn't figure out which one, Hermione walked passed him and to the small shelf of books. She pulled one out and began reading. After lunch she seemed to have disappeared with her book. The next couple of days were the same. Hermione would get her book and then disappear after lunch for hours until dinner.

Tom wondered countless times where she was sneaking off. It must have been a good spot for Billy and the others never came to seek her out, not that they had really tried anyways. Still, a girl who would rather read alone than play with the others was unusual to Tom. She had to be somewhat smart if she could read. He noticed that Hermione always took out a new book everyday, slowly making her way toward the larger volumes which really spoke to Tom. Then again, she could just be looking at the pictures.

He sat there deliberating whether or not to follow her the next time she vanished. He didn't want to leave his spot, the spot he claimed for years. But still, he was interested.

A blur of brown hair caught the corners of his eyes. He knew it was Hermione. Tom snapped his book shut and got up to follow her to her secret spot leaving the comfort of his for a moment.

* * *

It's been a week since Hermione woke up in the orphanage and so far she hasn't made a single friend. Most of the boys would make fun of her hair and teeth and the girls would join in as a way to gain attention from the boys. Sometimes they would say she's cursed. When Hermione asked Amy why everyone was saying that, the blonde just told her it was what the adults were saying and then the girl left it at that. After the second day of constantly being cruelly teased by everyone, Hermione would hide away in a secluded corner she found in the orphanage with a good book on her lap. She discovered her love for reading quickly. Not wanting to play dolls alone, Hermione pulled a book from the small shelf and found that she was an excellent reader. She was hooked. Books were the only thing that made her feel better and the orphanage had a few good books filled with stories about mermaids and kids who could fly and magic. Hermione would always daydream and fantasize about the fictional stories she read. It was just after lunch one day when Hermione's reading was interrupted for the first time.

"Can you even read that book?" asked a boy's voice.

Hermione had never heard the voice before so she automatically snapped her head up to the source. The pale boy with dark hair and ocean blue eyes that she saw on her first day looked down to her with an eyebrow raised. He had a thick book tucked under his scrawny arm and Hermione thought he looked kinda...

_Cute._

"You're new here," he spoke again.

"Um, y-yes," Hermione stuttered. "I just came a week ago."

The boy looked at her for a moment and then again asked, "Can you understand that book or are you just looking at the pictures?" His eyes went from the picture she was on to her.

"I understand it."

"Really? What chapter are you on?"

"The last one."

He gave her a look that showed he was impressed. "You read that book in two days?"

"There's not much to do around here but read. Everyone here-"

"Are idiots?" he cut in.

"...I was going to say mean."

Tom only shrugged. "Half of them can't even read." He looked at the picture of her book which showed two men and a woman floating above them. He recognized the picture of Odysseus and his son talking to the Goddess Athena. "What is your favorite part?"

Hermione looked at him for a moment and back to her book, thinking about the story. She felt like she was being quizzed.

"I like... when Odysseus tricks the Cyclopes after he blinded him. When the Cyclopes asked what his name was, Odysseus said his name was 'Nobody' so when the Cyclopes's friends asked who blinded him, the Cyclopes said 'nobody'." Hermione looked at the picture of Odysseus, his son and Athena. "I like it because Odysseus was clever. Not only did he escape without anyone knowing his name but-"

"- he made the Cyclopes look like a fool in front of his friends," he finished.

She looked back at the pale boy and found him smiling. Hermione's heart skipped a beat at the charming smile. His skin was a flawless pale color that when the light hits his face it gave him an angelic glow. She felt her face slightly blush.

"That's my favorite part too."

Hermione gave him a shy smile and looked back to her book. "How did you find me? No one has been able to find me since I started reading here," she asked without looking at him.

"I followed you. I noticed you were new but you always seem to disappear somewhere with a book."

"Oh," she simply replied. "Um, what book are you reading?" She nodded her head toward the thick tome under his arm. He showered her the cover.

"Macbeth," he told her.

"I haven't read that one yet. Is it good?"

The boy nodded. So far it was a difficult read with the old english and weird dialogue but he enjoyed it nonetheless.

"I'm only a third way through but it seems interesting so far. From what I read it's about a guy who is going to kill a lot of people for power. There is magic and witches and something called a prophecy." Tom had a look on his face as if he was trying to figure out what that last word meant.

"That does sound interesting," Hermione said excitedly and made a mental note to read it after he was done.

_He seems nice. He's not like the other kids and he hasn't made fun of me or my hair yet, _Hermione thought. Maybe they could be friends?

"Do you want to sit and read with me?" Hermione asked, hoping he would say yes.

His eyes widen. "You don't mind?" he asked as if she was sharing the last piece of cake with him.

"Why would I?"

He shifted back and forth on his feet. "Don't you think I'm... creepy? Everyone says I am. Even the adults think so." He was looking at the floor, avoiding her eyes. "They say bad things happen around me."

Hermione thought back to Amy words.

"_Well... he makes weird things happen. People get hurt when they are around him. You should stay away from him."_

Hermione looked up to the pale boy who was still avoiding eye contact with her. He seemed nice. No one would play with her. Actually that isn't true. The other kids would make a game out of who could give the best nickname for her hair and teeth. It is no wonder Hermione had to seek solitude in the deepest corners of the orphanage. She was an outcast.

Maybe he was one too.

"Do you think I'm cursed?" she asked as she remembered the other children calling her so. He looked at her with raised eyebrows.

"No," he said slowly.

Hermione smile up to him. "Well good, because I don't think you're creepy either." Something flickered in his eyes as he heard her words. "Do you want to sit and read with me?" she repeated her question.

Tom looked at her for a minute, as if considering if he should join her or not. He hesitantly nodded his head and Hermione beamed up to him. She patted the spot next to her and he plopped himself down, opening his book to where he left off. The ground was nowhere as comfortable compared to his chair but Hermione's presence added a new comfort.

"I'm Hermione Granger," she introduced herself before he started reading.

"I'm Tom, Tom Riddle."


	3. Chapter 3: Magic

_October 29, 1935- Wool's Orphanage_

Tom sat in his usually spot with _Peter Pan_ on his crossed legged lap. The room was quiet. Too quiet. He looked around and noticed that Hermione wasn't here yet. It was unusual for her to be late. In fact, she never went anywhere without Tom's knowledge. He made sure to keep an eye on her even though the two stuck together like glue.

Tom got up and looked out the window to see if she was outside but there was only Billy and friends chasing around girls with fake spiders hanging on a stick. It was two days before Halloween and the orphanage was decorated to the best it could for the children's enjoyment.

Still, Tom never found any joy in the silly holiday. He lefted the room to search for Hermione. She wasn't outside and she wasn't with Mrs. Cole. He checked the den and several of their usual spots including his and Hermione's room but there was no sign of her. Now nervous, he made his way back to their hiding spot and was relieved to find her there.

"Where have you been?" he asked. She was laying on her stomach with _Alice in Wonderland_ opened on the floor.

"Nowhere," she replied with her head low to the floor. Her voice was quiet and shaky. Tom knew it was her upset voice.

"What happened," he asked and sat down next to her. She still wouldn't look up.

"Nothing."

"'Mione," he said with a warning voice. 'Mione; it was her nickname that he invented. He liked it because it sounded like "my only" which fitted well with their friendship. Hermione also liked the short name and had tried dozens of time to give Tom one as well but they only make his face scrunch up in disapproval.

Hermione sighed. She knew she couldn't get anything passed him and hiding would only make him angrier. "Look at me," he said softer.

It took a few moments before she rose her face up to him. Her eyes were puffy and her cheeks were pink from rubbing her tears away.

"What happened?"

She looked away. "Billy and the other orphans kept trying to scare me with those stupid fake spiders and snakes. They kept putting it in my hair and the legs would get tangled. Then everyone would scream and back away saying that I was diseased because I had "spiders" in my hair." A shiver ran down her body. "I was hiding in the basement trying to get all the stuff out." She held out her hand which held a few plastic spiders.

Tom was furious but he kept it well hidden in case Hermione thought she was the reason for his anger. Billy would pay dearly. This wasn't the first time the boy harassed Hermione to tears. Tom remembered a couple of months ago, Mrs. Cole and a couple of other young women were going to take the kids out to the beach and Hermione, never having seen a beach before, was ecstatic. Unfortunately Billy had a cold and decided to use Hermione's hair as a soft, fluffy tissue. She got Billy's nasty cold and had to stay behind. Tom wanted to stay with her but Mrs. Cole wouldn't allow it. One sick child was bad enough, she didn't need an epidemic. Lucky for Billy, he got better by the time the trip came and Tom spent the day exploring and found a cave. He wished Hermione was there to see it. Maybe next year.

Tom scooted over so that he was right in front of Hermione and got on his belly so that she would be forced to look at him. He peered up and gave her that look that got him out of any trouble. His blue eyes always enchanted her.

"Why did you hide from me?"

"I didn't want you to see me cry," she admitted with shame on her face.

Hermione was always one to think of others first. An admirable trait but Tom never liked it when she kept secrets from him.

"You don't have to worry about putting up a brave face, 'Mione. Next time this happens you better tell me."

"But," she gave him a hesitant look, "I don't want us to get in trouble and I don't want the other kids getting in trouble either."

"They deserved it if they made you cry," he said, anger laced in his voice.

Hermione shook her head. "I don't want anyone to get in trouble, Tom. It would only make me feel worse."

Tom wanted to argue but he knew it would just be endless and redundant. "Fine but tell me next time something like this happens. Better yet, don't go anywhere without me, alright?"

She nodded and went back to her book not wanting to talk anymore. Tom reached over and slid his book in front of him. However, while Hermione read, Tom was scheming revenge. The two sat there for hours in until dinner was called.

* * *

"_Do you understand?"_ Tom asked the green serpent hidden in a bush. "_When I give the signal you go over to the boy with brown hair and bite him. The harder the better._ _Once that old hag comes running you come to me and hide in my clothes."_

The garden snake nodded and stuck out its fork tongue before slithering back into hiding. Tom ran back inside where he found Hermione perusing through the bookshelf. It was Halloween and she was wearing a makeshift witch hat from black construction paper. Tom was wearing a paper crown that Hermione made with colorful circles for jewels. She liked making things for Tom though he always rejected them. This, however, was an exception.

In the few months that they had been together they had almost exhausted the book supply. Sometime they would reread a book together only to have a discussion about it. It was interesting to hear the other's view. Hermione found Tom's views to be unusual but fascinating all the same.

Hermione finally pulled out a book.

"Macbeth?" he read from behind. She twirled around at his voice and smiled at him.

"Yeah. I tried reading it after you but I found the writing to be a bit difficult. But there isn't much else to read so I thought I'd give it a try again."

He liked that she liked a challenged. "Do you want to read it together then?"

"Really?" she asked with excitement. She liked discussing books as much as he did but it was rare for _him_ to ask her if they wanted to read together. Tom would never admit it but he also had difficulties with the Shakespearean book.

Tom nodded and Hermione beamed up at him. She was always smiling at Tom and it made him feel good, warm, as if she was giving him all the smiles he should have gotten growing up and then more.

Hermione went to make her way toward their spot but Tom got a hold of her arm and pulled her back. She gave him a questionable look but he only smirked.

"Let's read later. I have something fun in mind," Tom said with a mischievous glint in his eyes. He took the book and placed it back on the shelf before taking Hermione's hand and leading her outside where all the other orphans were playing. He dragged them to a dark corner near a rose bush.

"What are we doing?" Hermione asked nervously. She didn't like the dark and she like it less with Billy running around just a few feet from her in his monster like costume. Tom sensed her nervousness and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"We're going to play a game."

"What kind of game?" Hermione was now interested. Tom always came up with the best games.

"Well, it's Halloween right? I'm a king and you're my witch. Why don't we cast some magic together?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. Whatever Tom had planned it was sure to be good.

"I'm going to teach you some spells and we're going to punish the stupid troll and his friends and put a curse on them," Tom nodded toward Billy who was wearing horns. "Hold out your hand and repeat after me." Tom made a hissing sound Hermione didn't quite hear but tried her best to mimic it.

"There, we just cast a spell."

"What does it do?"

"You'll see," was all he said. Hermione got a bad feeling at the way he said it. "Now for the curse."

Tom chanted about the Boogie Man and creepy creatures of the night. It made Hermione's skin crawl as she listened and gave her goosebumps to repeat but she did so for Tom. It was all pretend right? Just fun and games.

"There the curse has been set," Tom said with a wicked grin.

"How long will it last?" she asked worriedly.

Tom whipped his head to look at her. Was she actually _worried_ about Billy? He and his goons were the ones that made her cry. They didn't deserve her worry. They needed to pay for messing with what's his.

"Don't worry, the magic only lasts until midnight," he reassured and Hermione let out a shaky breath of relief. He wanted to scowl but bitterly swallowed it back down. He turned his attention back to the screaming children running around. Tom's eyes caught movement in the blades of grass and he smiled to himself.

"Ah!"

Billy stopped dead in his track and looked down to the ground. As the snake slithered up his body Billy was squirming in a funny dance. Tom smiled even wider as he heard Hermione giggle next to him. All the kids watching started to laugh at the bully as he danced across the yard with flailing limbs.

"There's something crawling inside my clothes!" Billy yelled as he twirl frantically. "AH! Something bit me!" The boy dropped to the ground and started to roll as if he was on fire and Hermione was giggling even louder, not sure what was really happening but enjoying the show nonetheless.

"Do you like the spell we casted?" Tom asked looking down to her and Hermione nodded with glee.

"Very much."

Billy was still on the ground now yelling for the other kids to help get whatever was in his clothes out. Two of the boys, Aaron and Kyle, picked up the sticks with the fake spider hanging off the end and started to whack Billy. They obviously didn't want to get too close to the creature under the boy's clothes.

_Idiots,_ Tom thought to himself as he watched Billy's comrades attack him.

"What is going on back here?" Mrs. Cole said from the doorway. She must have heard Billy's roar for help and came running because she was huffing and puffing out of breath. Billy made a sound and squirmed a bit before coming to a complete rest on the cold grass.

Tom let out a small chuckle as he felt the snake coil up his leg for safety. While Hermione was distracted watching the events in front of her, Tom reached over to a bush and the snake slithered back into it's home.

"I said what is going on here?" Mrs. Cole asked in a dangerous voice. "Why are you two hitting Billy to death?"

"It wasn't our fault," one of the boys said.

"Yeah! We were just trying to help Billy."

Mrs. Cole turned to look at Billy who was dusting himself off. "And might I ask what kind of help he needed that would involved getting smacked with a stick?"

"I had something under my clothes and it wouldn't come out," the brown haired boy explained. He was covered in dirt and blades of grass.

Mrs. Cole looked at the children furiously. "Alright everyone back inside," she ordered pointing toward the building. The kids gave out a chorus of "aww" but had no effect on the matron.

Tom turn to Hermione who was picking a small white flower from the garden and took her hand. Both made their way back toward Mrs. Cole who was surprised to see them outside. She gave the two a worried look. Tom knew the look was for Hermione. Who would have guessed that the sweetest little girl would befriend the most troublesome boy? Certainly not the matron.

"Here Mrs. Cole, I picked this for you," Hermione said holding out the white flower. She smiled at the girl and took the plant.

"Thank you deary. Come now, inside you two," she said, her worried looked now replaced by an adoring one.

That was another thing Tom liked: Hermione's effect on the old hag always wiped off her pathetic looks of pity, disappointment, and anger towards Tom. Tom's eyes may enchant Hermione to do whatever he wants, but Hermione always won Mrs. Cole over; something that Tom has yet to accomplish. Mrs. Cole could always see through him and he hated her for it.

When the two got inside, they could hear Billy scolding the other boys in the den. Mrs. Cole was off to finish washing the dishes. All the kids turned their attention to Tom and Hermione when the two walked into the den. Tom smirked at Billy and the boy turned paler than the moon. From that one gesture, Billy knew Tom sent a warning:

Don't mess with Tom's things.

The den was silent as Tom and Billy continued their speechless conversation.

"Alright, off to bed everyone. Billy make sure to take a bath before going to sleep," Mrs. Cole ordered powerfully. All the kids marched upstairs shooting Tom and Hermione fearful looks.

"Tom, Hermione, it's curfew," the woman said when she saw the two children lefted behind.

Hermione lightly tugged Tom's hand. She was always the rule follower. Tom allowed her to drag him upstairs to their rooms. After changing into their pajamas and brushing their teeth, the two made their way back to their separate rooms. Before Hermione could take a step in, Tom caught her hand and yanked her back.

"Don't go to sleep yet."

"But Mrs. Cole said-" Hermione started but was interrupted when Tom put a finger on her lips.

"I know. But don't you want to see the second half of your magic trick?"

Tom smiled as he saw her eyes register his words of reminder. His smile flickered when he saw doubt was in her eyes as well. Hermione nodded hesitantly. From all the Halloween books she had read, curses were a bad thing. Still, if Tom was able to pull off a magic trick before, she was curious to what kind of "curse" they casted.

Tom gave her instructions to not go to sleep until he tapped three times on the thin wall that separated their room. She nodded obediently and Tom let her escape to her room. Hermione didn't know what would happen tonight but she knew it was going to happen to Billy. She just had a feeling.

Hours had gone by and still no taps from Tom. Hermione's eye lids were become uncomfortably heavy and she wanted nothing more than to just let them close and sink into her dreamland. Seconds passed, then minutes and Hermione's eye lids were starting to win the battle.

_I'll just rest my eyes for a second_, she thought closing her eyes. In less than ten seconds she was about to fall in the pit of dreams until a scream of the night pulled her back to reality. She shot up and looked at her door. More screams joined in and Hermione instantly scooted up her bed until her back was against the headboard.

"Hermione," she heard the wall whisper. She pressed her ear against it and whispered back,

"Yeah Tom?"

"Go outside."

As soon as Tom finished his order Hermione's door swung open with a crack. Mrs. Cole was standing in the opening with a lit lantern.

"Mrs. Cole?" Hermione called out.

"Hermione, I thought you were the one screaming."

Hermione shook her head. Another chorus of screams cut through the hallway and Mrs. Cole ran upstairs. Hermione knew Billy and the other boys slept upstairs.

By now, everyone was awake and the children made their way to the source of the yelling. Tom came to get Hermione and together they followed the matron who stood at Kyle's door. The woman went to open all the other rooms on the floor and muttered, "Oh my goodness!" when she peered inside. Hermione looked into Kyle's room and found that it was covered in cobwebs that held a few black spiders. Hermione and the other orphans toured the other rooms to find them in the same condition.

_This must be the curse,_ she thought.

Hermione looked up to Tom and was shocked to find a smirk on his face. All suggestion and accusation that Tom somehow did this crossed her mind. She looked at him with fear in her eyes but there was also something else. It was as if she was amazed that this happened at all. When Tom said they were going to do magic she expected just saying a spell and using their imagination. She never expected that something like this would happen. It was amazing but also terrifying.

"Everyone go back to bed, there is nothing to see here," Mrs. Cole shooed waving the bystanders away.

She was in for a rough night of cleaning and getting rid of the spiders. Hermione turned to go back to bed but was stopped after taking a few steps. She was still holding Tom's hand and he didn't seem to show any signs of moving. He was standing in the doorway to Billy's room. Hermione looked inside and saw that the boy was struggling to get cobwebs off of him. Of all the rooms, his was by far the worst.

Billy looked up to Tom and his eyes turned into saucers. Hermione followed Billy's gaze and understood his fearful look. Tom was smiling and it wasn't one of his charming, heart fluttering smiles that Hermione was so used to. This one was cold, lifeless, as if Tom was basking in the moment of glory.

Hermione lightly tugged Tom's hand. She didn't want to be in Billy's presence anymore and less with spiders everywhere.

"C'mon, I don't want to be here anymore." He looked at her for a moment as if deciding whether or not it was time to leave. He gave one final look at Billy and his room before walking off with Hermione. The two made their way down the long staircase to their floor.

"How did you do that?" Hermione asked.

"Do what?" he replied innocently.

"The spiders."

"What makes you think I did anything?"

"Well, earlier we casted a spell and something happened to Billy. And then you told me to not go to sleep. You must have known."

They stopped at Hermione's door.

"Hermione, I had nothing to do with it. How could I even pull something like that off?"

She didn't have an answer and he smiled.

"See? There was no way that I could have done something like that but I am glad that it happened. Now, go to bed, it's late," Tom said gently. He gently pushed Hermione into her room, bid her goodnight and closed the door.

She made her way back to her bed and tucked herself in. Hermione heard three taps on her wall but she was no where close to falling asleep anytime soon.

* * *

Tom laid on his bed, looking up to the ceiling with a smile on his face. Today was absolutely brilliant. He always knew he was special but today was something else. He knew he could control snakes and he knew he could control animals but to pull something of this scale off was amazing. He felt proud of his accomplishment and was giddy as the image of Billy's horror stricken face replayed in his head. Tom bit his bottom lip to muffle his laugh.

No one would be able to blame Tom. How could they? _He_ didn't even know how he did it. Mrs. Cole would surely suspect him and Billy and his dogs would blame him but Tom could care less about them. All he cared about was getting revenge. He'll admit that he was slightly disappointed in Hermione's reaction but at least now Billy would leave her alone, and that's all Tom was aiming for. Besides, it was about time Tom reminded everyone who the real "bully" was.

Tom turned on his side and tapped three time on the wall. He assumed that Hermione was already asleep but he did it just in case she was waiting for his signal. Tom turned onto his back and went to sleep as he listened to the frantic scuffing above him like a lullaby.


End file.
